


Baby Clothes

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [140]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write about pregnant Emma taking Killian shopping for baby clothes? Fluff would be appreciated :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Clothes

“Swan, how do they make clothes this small?” Emma heard Killian ask, as he pulled a tiny purple dress of its hanger. “I mean I get how they make it. I swear there’s as much intricacy in this dress as in clothes for high born children in the Enchanted Forest. But that still doesn’t erase the earlier statement of how tiny this dress is.”

Emma watched in amusement as Killian stared at the tiny dress, amazed by how small it was. It shouldn’t have been that big of a surprise to him; he had seen and even held Neal when he was a small baby two years ago, so it wasn’t as if it was all that long ago either. But here she was, with a very confused husband.

They got married a year ago, after six months of dating, before he proposed with another four months of an engagement. It had been a quiet night, where he took her for a stroll on the docks; a place which had become somewhat of a romantic spot for the two of them. When they reached the edge, by the water, he had gotten down on one knee and told her that he loved her so much, and that he needed to have her in his life for as long as he lived, something which she had cryingly made a joke out of, before accepting. It was a good thing he had arranged for Henry to spend the night with Regina, because the two of them couldn’t keep their hands off each other the entire night.

As soon as her mother found out, it was like some sort of spark was set off in her, and Snow felt the need to make up for every lack of celebration in Emma’s life by throwing her the biggest wedding of all time. When Emma would start to get overwhelmed from it all, there were so many times when she would consider just kidnapping the pirate and taking him to Vegas for a shotgun wedding, just to avoid all the fuss. But she couldn’t do that to her mother, and so she stayed. And with some help from her father, the two of them were able to tone down the celebrations ever so slightly, but it was now manageable.

She had found out she was pregnant a few months into their marriage, and when she had told her husband, he had nearly started crying from happiness. So much so, that the hormones triggered her own tears, and before they knew it, they were both bawling together. It certainly was a sight for Henry who walked in on them, and was very, _very_ confused _._

“And these shoes, Swan!” Killian’s eyes widened, “Do babies even have feet this tiny?”

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek, “Aye,” she smirked, “You’ll see when the babies get here. They’re going to be so small.”

Yes, _they_. Killian and she had found out a few days ago that they were expecting twins; a boy and a girl. It had been slightly overwhelming at first; hell, they were barely prepared for one child, and now they were having two? But she had Killian, and her parents, and half the town. They weren’t exactly lacking in support. And she knew no one could be better suited to help her than the man currently across the aisle from her.

“Killian, we already have nearly fifty outfits,” Emma protested, “The babies are going to be growing so fast! This will hardly even fit them for a month.”

“But all of these clothes are so cute!” Killian said, giving her pouting face. “Emma, wouldn’t you love to see our baby boy in this little tux?”

She sighed to herself, “You’re lucky I know how to do enlargement spells,” she said, as he placed the outfit in the cart.

She felt her feet start to ache, and before she even knew it, Killian was over beside her, and holding her, “You okay, Love?” he asked her worriedly, as he helped her to a chair.

“Just tired,” she said wearily, looking up at him.

“How about I get the shop-keeper to pack this up for us, and then I’ll take you home and start on dinner?” he asked, as he kissed her forehead.

“You’re too good to me,” she smiled at him.

“No, Love, you’re the one who’s been good to me. You have me a home and a family. And I don’t just mean with the babes. I mean with Henry, your parents, and the community. I never thought I could have something like this again, and you’ve just been so wonderful to me,” he said softly, before walking over to the cashier to pay for the clothes.

As he came back, he gently picked her up and carried her bridal style and carried her to the car. As she leaned into him, her eyes closed. She felt herself starting to drift off, content in her husband’s arms, but before she did, she murmured, “I love you”.


End file.
